The present invention relates generally to a device for holding makeup and accessories, and more particularly, to a multi-level turntable-style receptacle assembly for holding makeup and accessories where each level is moveable relative to the adjacent levels.
Organization and accessibility to much of one""s makeup and accessories is important to women and young ladies. A device which stores nearly all of the makeup and accessories is highly desirable. Prior art designs fail to provide such a device in a simple design. Further, the ability to easily remove one component of the system for use in a remote location is not provided by the prior art.
Therefore, there is a significant demand for an inexpensive device for storing and holding makeup and accessories which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides the advantages of low cost, ease of use, separatability for remote use and easy access in a compact design.